It is known in the prior art to provide a light box or to provide lighting for a translucent shelf from beneath.
One patent disclosing the concept of a light box is U.S. Pat. No. 1,647,181 issued to Koberling which discloses a wall ornamentation including light bulbs disposed within the box forming part of the wall above a fireplace. However, in this situation, it is not an illuminated mantel, rather, it is a light box as part of the wall above a fireplace.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,503,945 issued to Grossniklaus discloses a mantel forming an aquarium and incorporating a fountain. However, this is wholly unlike the present device.
While these devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present device, as hereinafter described.